


Science&Hugs has renamed the chat 'Party Crew'

by Stormy_Night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan And Ella Don't Know, Drunken Shenanigans, Ella Ships Deckerstar, Everyone Ships Deckerstar, Except Ella, F/M, Female Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Devil, Is Anyone Surprised I Made Another Chat Fic, Linda Ships Deckerstar, Linda gives good advice, Lucifer And Maze Fight Like Children, Lucifer Is Not Good At Following Said Advice, Lucifer Is Whipped, Memes, No One Knows What Slang Is, Post-Season/Series 04, They Just Sorta Go Along With It, Tribe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Night/pseuds/Stormy_Night
Summary: Science&Hugs:till whats set in stone??CrimeSolvingDevil:all in due time my dear Ella😉HisRoyalDouchiness:I have a bad feeling about thisLittleDemon:yeah, some shits definitely about to go downAngelicEgo:well it's Lucifer, so I'd say you're rightORLucifer creates a group chat, it all goes downhill from there
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Science&Hugs has renamed the chat 'Party Crew'

**Author's Note:**

> some people are addicted to drugs. I'm addicted to making chat fics.

Wednesday

_05:13_

_**LuciferMorningstar has created a chat** _

_**LuciferMorningstar has added ChloeDecker, DanielEspinosa, EllaLopez, MazikeenSmith, LindaMartin and Amenadiel to the chat** _

_**LuciferMorningstar has changed their name to 'SexyDevil'** _

_**SexyDevil has changed ChloeDecker's name to 'MyDetective'** _

_**SexyDevil has changed MazikeenSmith's name to 'LittleDemon'** _

**_SexyDevil has changed DanielEspinosa's name to 'HisRoyalDouchiness'_ **

**_SexyDevil has changed EllaLopez's name to 'Science &Hugs'_ **

_**SexyDevil has changed LindaMartin's name to 'TherapeuticDisaster'** _

_**SexyDevil has changed Amenadiel's name to 'AngelicEgo'** _

**Science &Hugs: **omg! Thanks 4 the compliment buddy!!

 **SexyDevil:** You're quite welcome Ms. Lopez

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** speak for yourself

 **LittleDemon:** who are you calling little!

 **MyDetective:** I am not "your" detective! I am my own person!

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** I want to be mad but... It's pretty accurate

 **SexyDevil:** I know😉

 **AngelicEgo:** I may have once had a bit of an ego. But I feel like I've grown from then, and no longer deserve this title

 **Science &Hugs: **woah wat is w/ ur typing? have u guys never heard of slang??

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** more importantly. What is the point of this Lucifer?

 **LittleDemon:** to torture us obviously

 **SexyDevil:** No point. I simply learnt how to communicate with multiple humans at a time, through my phone, so I thought I would try it out.

 **Science &Hugs:** srsly! u type like my grandma

**MyDetective:** Lucifer it's not even 06:00am it's too early

 **SexyDevil:** But I thought you loved me my dear detective... You wound me

 **MyDetective:** 😒

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** LOVE!? Lucifer you didn't tell me this!

 **AngelicEgo:** have you two finally stopped beating around the bush? I'm proud of you Luci

 **Science &Hugs: **OMGAAAH!!! FINALLY

 **LittleDemon:** gotta say its about time

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** I saw this coming even when chlo and I were still married

 **MyDetective:** guys! We're not together!

 **SexyDevil:** Unfortunately😔

 **Science &Hugs _:_** damnitt!

 **LittleDemon:** get on with it already! this whole "will they/won't they" thing is getting old

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** but I'm confused. Didn't you just say you thought Chloe loved you?

 **MyDetective:** he was just being weird like always...

 **SexyDevil:** I was not! You told me as much!

 **AngelicEgo:** when was this?

 **MyDetective:** it was months ago! When he was leaving! I was very stressed that night so...

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** still counts

 **Science &Hugs: **c even dan is on our side

 **MyDetective:** yea well...

 **TherapueticDisaster:** Lucifer, I'm calling an emergency session. Come to my office right away

 **SexyDevil:** What? Why?

 **TherapueticDisaster:** I need to hear all about this confession!

 **TherapueticDisaster:** you know...

 **TherapueticDisaster:** as your therapist

 **AngelicEgo:** living up to your title I see

 **TherapueticDisaster:** shut up you ego!

 **LittleDemon:** oo burn!

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** again! why did you think this was a good idea??

 **Science &Hugs: **nah relax! itll b fun

_14:26_

**LittleDemon:** <https://youtu.be/iiG-8cmQrKE>

**LittleDemon:** this is mainly for Lucifer

 **LittleDemon:** but it could apply to some of you other bitches to

 **SexyDevil:** well I am hurt Mazikeen! And if I wasn't so busy right now, I would hunt you down and punish you

 **Science &Hugs: **he's not busy. he's playing on chloes desk and looking for nudes on her computer

 **SexyDevil:** yes, and that is very important business

 **MyDetective:** I am never leaving you alone again

 **SexyDevil:** that a promise😘

 **MyDetective:** why would I have nudes on my work computer? 

**LittleDemon:** if you find any send 'em to me

 **SexyDevil:** after that veil offence! absolutely not!

 **MyDetective:** ella? Could you keep an eye on him until I get back?

 **Science &Hugs: **no problemo

 **SexyDevil:** and I'm getting dragged away

 **LittleDemon:** so, decker. We're _do_ you keep your nudes ha?

 **MyDetective:** for the love of-

_18:09_

**Science &Hugs: **drinks. 2nite. 8pm.

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** what's the occasion?

 **Science &Hugs: **who needs an occasion 2 party!?

 **Science &Hugs: **besides we can get in2 a very prestigious club 4 free😉

 **SexyDevil:** You could just come to lux, but I guess I'm not prestige enough for you, hmph

 **AngelicEgo:** um, I believe she was talking about lux, brother

 **Science &Hugs:** well duh

 **SexyDevil:** Oh. Well in that case you're all welcome. Even you Daniel

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** oh woah. so kind of you...

 **LittleDemon:** well count me in. there's no interesting bounties up today so I've got nothing better to do

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** sounds fun, why not

 **AngelicEgo:** I'll hire a babysitter to watch Charlie and we'll both come

 **Science &Hugs: **what abt u chloe?

 **MyDetective:** I have to work

 **LittleDemon:** seriously! you always have to work!

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** and you can't use Trickie as an excuse because I know she's at a sleepover tonight

 **MyDetective:** I wasn't going to...

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** You know, research shows that it's unhealthy to work none-stop. It's actually better to have a night out and let your hair down every once and a while

 **Science &Hugs: **c

 **Science &Hugs: **so stop w/ the excuses and come party w/ us!

 **MyDetective:** I don't know you guys

 **AngelicEgo:** you've been oddly quiet luci

 **SexyDevil:** I'm just waiting to see if I should get dressed or not

 **LittleDemon:** huh?

 **SexyDevil:** I know it's a bit early but you can't rush perfection

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** are you saying that you aren't going to come unless Chloe does?

 **SexyDevil:** well yes of course

 **Science &Hugs: **awe! thats adorable!

 **LittleDemon:** whipped

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** so Chloe? What have you decided?

 **MyDetective:**...

 **MyDetetive:** okay, fine

 **Science &Hugs: **fucking yes!

**_Science &Hugs has renamed the chat 'Party Crew'_ **

**SexyDevil:** Marvellous

_20:34_

**_Private chat between AngelicEgo and TherapeuticDisaster_ **

**TherapeuticDisaster:** do you see what I'm seeing?

 **AngelicEgo:** you mean Ella and Maze trying to get my brother and Chloe to make love while the two, unconvincingly, try telling them there is nothing between them?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** while poor dan is just trying to enjoy a drink

 **AngelicEgo:** it's a good think we decided not to share a table with them

 **AngelicEgo:** Though why are we communicating through text? We are sitting next to one another?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** I can't even hear the sound of my _own_ voice, this place is so crowded

 **AngelicEgo:** yes, it is quite packed.

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** look, Lucifer is getting up

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** and coming towards us?

 **AngelicEgo:** well this should be good.

_21:48_

**_Private chat between LittleDemon and Science &Hugs_ **

**Science &Hugs: **OMG! OMG! OMFG!!

 **LittleDemon:** calm down ellan

 **Science &Hugs: **i kno u kno thats not my name but im 2 excited 2 care!!!

 **LittleDemon:** ok, whats happening?

 **Science &Hugs: **LUCIFER AND CHLOE WENT UPSTAIRS AHAHAHAHAHAH

 **LittleDemon:** like to his penthouse, upstairs??

 **Science &Hugs: **uhuh!

 **LittleDemon:** where are you right now!?

 **Science &Hugs: **@ the bar!

 **LittleDemon:** stay where you are

 **Science &Hugs: **where did u disappear 2 anyhow?

 **LittleDemon:** I was gonna take Samantha back to her place😉😉 

**LittleDemon:** but this seems more important

 **Science &Hugs: **damn right it is

 **Science &Hugs: **oh and find the others on your way here

 **LittleDemon:** yeah yeah

Thursday

_10_ : _26_

**_Private chat between MyDetective and SexyDevil_ **

**SexyDevil:** detective, I didn't, do anything wrong didI?

 **MyDetective:** no, why?

 **SexyDevil:** well you weren't here when I woke up, so I just assumed

 **MyDetective:** oh no, no that's not it! The friend Trickie was staying at, her mom couldn't drop them off at school so I had to pick them both up, and then I had to head to work

 **SexyDevil:** oh well that's good to know

 **MyDetective:** don't tell me you've been worrying about that all morning?

 **SexyDevil:** well, maybe just a little.

 **MyDetective:** oh my god lucifer

 **SexyDevil:** you mean oh my devil?

 **MyDetective:** I'm not saying that. But I'll work on not bringing your father into conversations, how's that?

 **SexyDevil:** thank you, detective

 **MyDetective:** and I know you're worried that I regret last night

 **SexyDevil:** and...

 **SexyDevil:** do you?

 **MyDetective:** no, I don't

 **MyDetective:** so stop being insecure and get over here, we have a new case

 **SexyDevil:** wonderfall

_11:21_

**_group chat 'Party Crew'_ **

**HisRoyalDouchiness:** man! what the hell happened last night?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** let's just say it's a good thing you have the day off

 **LittleDemon:** you drank more then even I did

 **Science &Hugs: **and you missed some real good shit

 **SexyDevil:** What was this "good shit"

 **Science &Hugs: **oh rite! ur here 2

 **SexyDevil:** ???

 **LittleDemon:** smooth ellan

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** what's going on exactly?

 **SexyDevil:** for once, I am as confused as you are detective douche

 **SexyDevil:** girls? Would you like to fill us in on whgasfdhm

 **LittleDemon:** um what?

 **Science &Hugs:** Chloe just took his phone away😂😂😂

 **Science &Hugs: **and she just said she was gonna take mine away 2 if I don't get back 2 work so cya

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** they were texting at a crime scene?

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** are you really surprised by that?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** guess not...

_13:13_

**AgelicEgo:** [pasteatingbaby.jpg]

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** its better than his crayon-eating stage at least

 **SexyDevil:** can i come over and visit

 **AgelicEgo:** you want to come over and visit Charlie?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** That's so unlike you, Lucifer

 **SexyDevil:** im not lucifer im trixie!

 **LittleDemon:** you stole Lucifer's phone? way to go trix

 **SexyDevil** **:** well i didnt steal it from lucifer i stole it from mom

 **LittleDemon:** explain

 **SexyDevil:** well i got suspended from school today... so mom took my phone away

 **SexyDevil:** she dropped me off @ home but had 2 go back 2 work she said the babysitter would be there soon and 2 not go anywhere

 **SexyDevil:** thats when i noticed lucifers phone was on the table

 **SexyDevil:** she must have left it there

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** Trixie, you know that both your parents are...

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** Trixie!

 **MyDetective:** Trixie!

 **SexyDevil:** oh crap

 **Science &Hugs: **your mom just walked out of the precinct looking 4 u so id find a good hiding spot kid

 **Science &Hugs: **also lucifer says he's annoyed w/ u but also proud 4 figuring out his password

 **SexyDevil:** his password is literally crime solving devil

 **LittleDemon:** he is such a dork!

_**Science &Hugs has changed SexyDevil's name to 'CrimeSolvingDevil'** _

**AngelicEgo:** he's not going to like that...

 **Sicence &Hugs: **actually, he's reading over my shoulder and told me to change it to that

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** should've known

_16:22_

**_private chat between CrimeSolvingDevil and TherapeuticDisaster_ **

**CrimeSolvingDevil:** doctor, I need help!

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** what is it, Lucifer?

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** the detective and I...

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** we, well _something_ happened between us and I'm not sure how to proceed...

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** doctor?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** sorry, I was... definitely _not_ dancing around my office

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** right... so can you help me or not?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** of course, Lucifer. First off, have you talked to Chloe about this

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** well yes, and she says she doesn't regret anything, but then today she acted...

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** Lucifer, it's completely normal for her to act jumpy or distant even after... that, just give her time

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** that's just it though! She wasn't acting differently at all! Usually after a night with me, you can't go back to work let alone do your job as well as she was doing hers

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** Do you think she didn't enjoy it? Or perhaps she's insecure? Do you think I need to reassure her of how I feel?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** I think we both know she's not the one who needs reassuring. You're the one that feels insecure, not her and you know it

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** and it's understandable. Every time the two of you have tried to start a romantic relationship in the past, something has came up to stop it from happening.

 **CrimeSolvingDisaster:** So, you're saying that I need to make sure that us getting together is the only thing happening in her life?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** well I-

 **CrimeSolvingDisaster:** that might be difficult with the little urchin attached to her side, and the case might affect it too...

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** That's not really what I meant, Lucifer

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** no, no, no! It's a brilliant idea. It might be a bit of a challenge is all. I'll figure it out though, thank you doctor!

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** you're going to do it no matter what I say aren't you?

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** well you're the one who suggested it

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** that's what I thought

_16:30_

**_group chat 'Party Crew'_ **

**CrimeSolvingDevil:** I would appreciate it if everyone refrained from doing anything interesting from now on

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** dude, what?

 **TherapeuiticDisaster:** I apologize, he received the wrong message from the convocation we just had

 **MyDetective:** of course he did

 **LittleDemon:** he's been doing it since the beginning of time

 **AngelicEgo:** what did you _think_ Linda's message was brother?

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** her message was to make sure nothing interesting happens until everything is set in stone. Was that not obvious?

 **Science &Hugs: **till whats set in stone??

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** all in due time my dear Ella😉

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** I have a bad feeling about this

 **LittleDemon:** yeah, some shits definitely about to go down 

**AngelicEgo:** well it's Lucifer, so I'd say you're right

Friday

_08:55_

**Science &Hugs: ** estúpida perra presumida!!

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** Qué pasa Ms. Lopez?

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** is there a language you don't speak?

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** no actually. One of the perks of being the devil

 **Science &Hugs: **este estúpido detective cree que puede mandarme!!

 **Science &Hugs: **y solo quiero golpearlo en su estúpida cara engreída

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** well I say go for it, Ms. Lopez

 **Science &Hugs: **I want 2, but i would get in so much trouble

 **LittleDemon:** mind filling us in?

 **Science &Hugs: **nothing, i was just complaining abt a sexist pig

 **LittleDemon:** want me to beat 'em up for ya?

 **Science &Hugs: **aw thanks maze! u can b rly sweet sometimes

 **LittleDemon:** you take that back!

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** you hear that Maze? You're just a big hugable teddie bear

 **LittleDemon:** well you're fucking whipped for decker, and I bet you can't even scare a dog anymore

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** is that a bet _Mazikeen_

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** alright guys, enough! Lucifer, Chloe's looking for you and maze, a new bounty just dropped, real awful guy, both of you, leave!

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** very well

 **LittleDemon:** this isn't over

 **Science &Hugs: **woah buddy that was awesome!

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** years of practice with Trixie

 **Science &Hugs: **they do fight like children

_09:24_

**Science &Hugs:** maze! i was looking @ memes 2 calm me down from this morning, and i found this

**Science &Hugs: **

****

**AngelicEgo:** that's definetely Maze

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** 100%

 **LittleDemon:** fuck yeah bitches!

 **LittleDemon:** I'm sending this to everyone I know!

 **Science &Hugs:** oh, and this is how I'm betting Lucifer and Linda's appointments go

**Science &Hugs:**

**CrimeSolvingDevil:** that is not at all accurate 

**TherapeuticDisaster:** that's completely accurate

 **Science &Hugs: **and this is chloe

**Science &Hugs: **

**MyDetective:**...

 **MyDetective:** sometimes yeah

 **Science &Hugs: **i also found the perfect 14 lucifer

**Science &Hugs: **

**CrimeSolvingDevil:** the picture is way off, but still, thank you for understanding me Ms. Lopez, when I see you I shall reward you with a hug

 **Science &Hugs:** omg really!? guys Lucifer's gonna give me a hug🥰

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** jeez

 **Science &Hugs: **don't worry, i got 1 4 u 2 dan

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** I'm good thanks

**Science &Hugs: 😢**

**MyDetective:** alright, Ella, Lucifer, back to work, we've got a murder to solve

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** of course detective

 **LittleDemon:** and I've got a bounty to catch see ya bitches

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** have fun

 **HisRoyalDouchiness** : try not to beat him up to hard this time

 **LittleDemon:** no promises

_17:06_

**_group chat 'Tribe'_ **

**LittleDemon:** it's Friday, and you know what that means

 **Science &Hugs: **girls nite out!!

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** didn't we just go out last night?

 **MyDetective:** yeah, can't we skip this week?

 **Science &Hugs: **u wanna skip tribe nite😲

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** I'm still a little hung over

 **LittleDemon:** fine, we wont go out, but, us four are hanging out. Tonight!

 **MyDetective:** why the sudden want for girl time Maze?

 **LittleDemon:** I wanna discuss guys! And girls...

 **Science &Hugs: **but doctor… isn't the rule no guy talk???

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** I think we can break that rule, just this once 

**Science &Hugs: **well... if u say so

 **MyDetective:** what are you guys playing at?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** nothing we just...

 **LittleDemon:** you and Lucifer banged! We wanna hear about it!

 **MyDetective:** fngdnvogeadfingrti

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** uh guys... I think we broke her

 **Science &Hugs: **chloe.exe has stopped responding

 **MyDetective:** how did you- never mind. It's none of your business!

 **LittleDemon:** seriously!? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!?!?!?

 **Science &Hugs: **I mean...

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** she's not wrong

 **MyDetective:** guys...

 **Science &Hugs**:come on chlo! open up to us!

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** I'm a therapist, I take privacy very seriously. So trust me when I say, what you tell us, will never be uttered to another person

 **LittleDemon:** c'mon Decker, you owe us

 **MyDetective:**...

 **MyDetective:** okay, first off, I don't owe you anything. And secondly... what the hell

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** that a girl

 **LittleDemon:** fuck yeah!

 **Science &Hugs: **I'll bring the shots!

 **MyDetective:** bring them to my house, Trixie's at Dan's for the night

 **LittleDemon:** you only fucked once and you're already loosening up? Banging the devil might be good for you Chloe

 **MyDetective:** oh shut up!

_18:02_

**_group chat 'Party Crew'_ **

**Science &Hugs: **guys apparently we met _cain!_

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** oh god, not you too!

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** so glad you finally realized Ms. Lopez

 **Science &Hugs: **so do u guys luke have metings 2 coe w/ thiss stud

 **AngelicEgo:** are you drunk?

 **LittleDemon:** fuck yeah she is!

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** also chlo said he ws really bad in beds

 **MyDetective:** what hapend to "I promise we wil nve utter anythng said tonightt to anither person"!?

 **Science &Hugs: **also apparently eve was like _eve, eve_ frim like da beginnin of time and shite

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** WAIT!! if Chloe marrid _cain_ andlucifer had married _eve_ that wild mke him like hre father?!!?

 **LittleDemon:** Mind... Blown!!

 **MyDetrctive:** ewww

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** to which part??

 **MyDetective:** all if it!!!

 **AngelicEgo:** I went to Lucifer's penthouse and he's just staring at his phone...

 **AngelicEgo:** [brokenluci.jpg]

 **LittleDemon:** 🤣🤣🤣

 **LittleDemon:** well decker is screaming into a pillow on her couch, as the rest of us laugh at her

 **LittleDemon:** [screams&laughter.mp4]

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** am I the only one with no clue on what's going on??

 **Science &Hugs: **cn we go bacc 2 the fact tht lucifre somehoe roped _chloe_ of all poepel in2 his craazinesss

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** excuse you, Ms. Lopez, but I'm not crazy! I always tell the truth. Also doctor, you have a very messed up brain

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** despite the drunken ramble, Ella right, how did he rope Chloe into his delusions??

 **LittleDemon:** actually, he really is the devil! And I'm a demon. Also Chloe didn't take it so well at first, she actually plotted to send him back to hell

 **MyDetective:** tht hapend onee time!

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** and yuo knowe how wr told you lucifer wnet hme? he literly went back ti helll

 **LittleDemon:** and amenadiel is an actual angel!

 **AngelicEgo:** Maze, you can't get drunk, so what's your excuse for spilling all our secrets?

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** you're all insane!

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** you girls should get drunk more often! This is so much fun🙃

 **Science &Hugs: **Lucfer! chloe syas shes madlly in love w/ u btw!!

 **MyDetective:** ellaaaa!!

 **LittleDemon:** she said more then that. she went on a whole rant about you!

 **LittleDemon:** [sappyrant.mp4]

 **MyDetective:** maaaaze

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** I'm flattered detective. So nice to know you care

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** STIP BING SO SMUG ADN TEL HRE HOW YOU FEEEEEELLLL

 **AngelicEgo:** Linda!

 **LittleDemon:** she's running around Chloe's apartment screaming🤣

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** I think all these years of trying to get Lucifer's head out of his ass caught up with her...

 **Science &Hugs: **YUO HERD THE LADY!!!

 **LittleDemon:** Chloe just kicked us out

 **Science &Hugs: **can some1 com gv us a rode?

 **AngelicEgo:** alright, alright, I'm coming!

 **AngelicEgo:** I'll also give Chloe a ride to lux

 **MyDetective:** no!

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** I won't object

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** AND HTIS TIM YOU WONT JST HVE SEX THEN LEVE THE NXTE MORNIN YUNG LADU!!!!

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** wait... the had sex!?

 **LittleDemon:** yeah, last night, but you were hammered

 **Science &Hugs:** yuo hae 2 actualy tlka abt ur felings this time k??

 **MyDetective:** leave me alne!

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** since when is it any of your jobs to decide this for us?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** LISTEN! WE STA THROGH _LTERALY CAIN, LIITRLY EVE_ AND BTH YOU BENING OBLIOUS!!! WE GTE TO FROCE YOU OT TLKA!!!!!!

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** I... didn't understand any of that... but she's right! man up and talk to one another already! but, sober up before amenadiel gets there Chloe, okay?

 **MyDetective:** I hate you guys!

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** I guess I don't need my plan of making sure I'm the only interesting thing happening to her then... 

**Science &Hugs: **dats rite u dnot ned plan jst go 3 it

 **LittleDemon:** and I want details!

Saturday

_08:37_

**TherapeuticDisaster:** god, what on earth happened last night?

 **Science &Hugs: **couldn't tell ya. last thing I remember is maze ranting abt... fuck I cant remember

 **Science &Hugs: **also my head is trying 2 kill me

 **LittleDemon:** it's probably better you don't know

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** Maze, are you even hung over?

 **LittleDemon:** demons can't get drunk, I just drink for the taste

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** right...

 **AngelicEgo:** on the bright side, you might have finally gotten through to the oblivious love birds

 **Science &Hugs: **WAIT WHAT

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** how??

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** scroll up

**Science &Hugs: 😂😂😂**

**TherapeuticDisaster:** oh my god! I don't even know what I was trying to say...

 **LittleDemon:** we haven't heard anything yet, probably to busy boning😏

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** I'm never living this down, am I

 **AngelicEgo:** well, if they're finally together, then your drunken rambles will have been worth it

 **Science &Hugs: **I wish I could remember all of it, sounds like we had a great time!!

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** still can't believe you guys got drunk two nights in a row

 **LittleDemon:** actually, you were the only one that got drunk on Thursday, the rest of the humans were tipsy at best

 **Science &Hugs: **that's cuz we were all 2 busy trying 2 get lucifer and decker 2 bone! which they did btw so...

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** when do you think they'll be online?

 **AngelicEgo:** eager to find out if you were successful?

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** no...

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** yes...

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** yeah, I think we all are

 **LittleDemon:** even you?

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** listen, I'm just getting sick of them beating around the bush

 **Science &Hugs:** ikr! I've been waiting for this since the moment I met them!

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** I thought you were really big on the idea of Chloe and pierce for a while. Lucifer mentioned it in one of our sessions

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** you mean _cain_

 **LittleDemon:** he was cain

 **Science &Hugs: **1st off, that was the biggest mistake of my life. 2nd off, even when that was going on, I felt really bad for lucifer, bc _guys_ lucifer is so in love w/ chloe!

 **AngelicEgo:** I think he's always loved her, looking back

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** right from the start, I knew she was special to him. He was completely unaware of it of course

 **LittleDemon:** it used to drive me insane! How much he did for her, how much he cared

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** honestly, I think he's loved her way longer than she has him

 **AngelicEgo:** yes, I think so as well

 **LittleDemon:** oh hell yeah

 **Science &Hugs: **well duh

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** very true

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** that is not true at all!

 **AngelicEgo:** look who's back!

 **Science &Hugs: **how'd it go? u guys together yet???

 **MyDetective:** awe Lucifer, that's so sweet, I never knew you cared

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** none of that is true!

 **MyDetective:** so you don't care about me...?

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** what? of course I do, love!

 **Science &Hugs: **"love" ahh that's so cute!!

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** so I take it you to are together then!?

 **MyDetective:** we're... taking it slow, but yes, we're together

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** all thanks to you, doctor

 **LittleDemon:** THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!!!!

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** no. more. alcohol!

 **AngelicEgo:** I agree with Dan. no more drinking for a while

 **Science &Hugs: **ok, ok. but we should do _something,_ I mean, we've all been waiting years 4 this

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** yes and they'd been through a lot since they met, haven't they?

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** yes, I can bleed now!

 **LittleDemon:** and you made a deal with your dad to save chloe

 **angelicEgo:** mom escaped hell and now has her own universe

 **Science &Hugs: **srsly, do u guys have like, meetings, where u discuss ur roles or smth

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** still don't get how you convinced Chloe of all people that pierce was _"literally cain'_

 **MyDetective:** gosh, I can't believe I said all those things

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** it's simple really. After I killed _Cain_ , my devil face returned, the detective happened to walk in at that moment, she fleed the country yadda, yadda, yadda, and here we are

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** Our life is insane you guys...

 **LittleDemon:** this is what happens when you let the devil into your life

 **Science &Hugs: **I don't get u guys a lot of the time, but I luv ya so I can put up w/ the craziness

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** yeah, I stopped trying to figure what the hell was up with them years ago

 **AngelicEgo:** you'll believe us some day

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** and I'll laugh in your face

 **MyDetective:** you really don't want to know you guys. It's actually harder to figure out what the hells going on when you do

 **TherapeuticDisaster:** that's for sure

 **Science &Hugs: **I still can't believe it! Deckerstar is canon! Finally!!!

 **HisRoyalDouchiness:** deckerstar??

 **Science &Hugs: **yeah, that's there ship name

 **AngelicEgo:** why do I feel like you're more excited about this then they are?

 **LittleDemon:** so when are we having a threesome!?!?

 **MyDetective:** this again Maze? oh my god

 **CrimeSolvingDevil:** _D_ _evil_

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a block with my legacies chat fic, so I took a short break to write... another chat fic


End file.
